


WoF fic ideas/thoughts

by Could_be_better



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fanfiction prompts, just some ideas, some more serious chapters, story ideas, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Could_be_better/pseuds/Could_be_better
Summary: just some thoughts I guess





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean why not I guess???

Winter head-canons (that are completely out of character)

  * he likes singing but wouldn’t **ever** let anyone hear him (by choice, _looking at you Qibli)_
  * he also likes art but never has any inspiration, so he draws people around him (mostly Moon and Qibli)
  * _(Human au)_ he drinks an insane amount of coffee, and is genuinely concerned about his health (along with everyone else)
  * he has a hard time sleeping at night
  * he mentally competes with other people (insecurity at its finest)
  * He is afraid of getting to close to others, but eventually gets more comfortable
  * he gets startled easily, but is very good at keeping it hidden



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll fix any mistakes later, also please comment thoughts if you have any. It always makes my day ^-^


	2. Accents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

Ok so I think that tribes should have accents. they usually don't live together, so it makes sense. (at least to me)

I pretty sure this isn't right but I think it'd be hilarious if icewings had really thick Russian accents

Skywings could have German accents (which would also be really funny)

Rainwings have Australian accents (this is canon)

Mudwings could have southern accents (Stereotypical American accent basically)

Sea wings could have Japanese accents (idk why I just kinda think it fits?)

Nightwings could have British accents

I don't know what accents sandwings or dragons from Pantala would have, sorry. I'm tired. I'll think of it one day. Comment if you have an idea? Please?

Tribes having accents could actually add to the story. They might not be able to understand each other well, which would create new problems for them. It also separates tribes even more, and it alienates dragons without the accent. (For example, Dragonets of destiny. They wouldn't have accents from their tribe)

Overall I think it'd be funny


	3. This is from an old thingy I abandoned and regret it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MINE, I ABANDONED THE ORIGINAL 
> 
> I abandoned it because it was made on an account that I didn't really want to have this connected to (yes I realize that it was kinda stupid)

A soulmate au where your soulmates name is written on your wrist. The color indicates the relationship you will have. Red means romantic, Blue means platonic, and purple means it could go either way. The name only appears when you are 16 years old. If a soulmate dies, the name will turn black. Soulmates can be one-sided. The only way to get forcefully rid of them is through magic, but they can't be replaced.

Ok, enough background info.

The main plot would be that Winter would turn 16 at Jade mountain academy, and Qibli's name turns up in purple on his wrist.

He freaks out because:

 **1.)** his parents aren't supportive of him being friends with anyone, especially if they're from other tribes.

 **2.)** His parents are homophobic.

 **3.)** He doesn't want Qibli to find out. (An additional problem could be that he thought he was straight or asexual of something but that's optional)

 **4.) _MAYBE_** most icewings don't have soulmates, and the only other recorded time an icewing had a soulmate from another tribe was Arctic and Secretkeeper (which would probably cause Winter to have a mental breakdown, which could also factor into the plot)

5.) he has major trust issues 

6.) he thought that his soulmate would be Lynx (or some other icewing)

This can be either _really_ fluffy or _really_ angsty.

  
**If you want fluff:**

  
**1.)** It turns out that Qibli already knew because he was 16

**2.)** Qibli was 15 with a massive crush on Winter / really wants to be his BFF and is overjoyed when he finds out.

**And for angst:**

  
**1.)** Qibli is already 16 and knows Winter's name is on his wrist, but since Winter covers his wrist (with makeup or something), Qibli thinks it's one-sided. This causes Qibli to become very depressed and he wonders why he is unworthy of getting a soulmate that isn't one-sided. This can either end with a happy ending or a sad one.

A.) Qibli finds out the truth and is overjoyed

B.) Qibli doesn't find out the truth and decides to cut contact with Winter / leaves (either with or without telling Winter)

**2.)** Qibli is Winter's soulmate but Qibli doesn't have a soulmate. This breaks Winter's heart because even though his parents didn't approve, he still wanted a soulmate. (platonic or otherwise). This causes him to be even more closed off. This can go multiple ways,

A.) Qibli didn't have a soulmate but still loved Winter, So him pulling away broke Qibli's heart.

B.) Qibli thinks that he did something wrong and that’s why Winter is being more cold (no pun intended) than before. This causes him to be closed off himself and push everyone away. This can be even better if Qibli didn't know he was Winter's soulmate

C.) Qibli doesn’t even care. (He doesn't believe in soulmates or he never felt the same way towards Winter) Winter's reaction can be whatever you want. (The angstier the better)

**3.)** _EVEN WORSE:_ Qibli's soulmate is _Moon_ (or someone else)

A.) Winter cuts contact with Qibli and/or Moon

B.) Winter tries to get rid of the name on his wrist but doesn't know how / doesn't want to give up his secret

C.) Qibli doesn't want his soulmate to be Moon and tries to get rid of it so he can be with Winter but isn't successful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the expanded version btw. If you have any questions please ask!


	4. No more truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, I did this on my phone and didn’t edit it... don’t judge too hard pls ;-;

I just want someone to write something with them playing some sort of game _other than truth or dare_

like, imagine **Cards Against Humanity** , but for dragons (or apples to apples//any other games like that)

**monopoly**

“I can’t be your friend anymore. Get out of my sight.”

**crazy eights**

“If you’re making that rule up I swear on the moons I will smite you”

  
**scrabble**

”BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC”

**jenga**

”you’re dead to me, pathetic scavenger” “hey!!”

**poker**

”why do you _____wings have such good poker faces???”

“___, that’s racist”

* * *

I think you get the idea

I hope this may have inspired you a bit, or maybe made you laugh//blow air through your nose

truth and dare isn’t necessarily _bad_ , but it gets really boring really fast

  
if, for some reason, you actually feel compelled to write about this, please let me know//give credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed please comment something, it always makes my day better


	5. Angst prompts (tw?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about angst soooo... maybe tw for violence/injury/anxiety/other

**Angst ideas: (read the beginning note first)**

**Serious injury**

-someone has to watch but can't help

-(1)caused by accident

-(2)caused by somebody (bonus points if they _really_ regret it)

this doesn't have to be graphic, but if this triggers you don't write about it! Stay safe!

**Panic attack**

-Having a panic attack is terrifying, especially the first time

-(1)happens when they're alone

-(2)somebody helping them calm down

-calming down after

There was literally a huge war/multiple other traumatizing events, there would definitely be some PTSD. Again though, be careful if you write this,, don't write it if it triggers you and make sure you put a trigger warning so you don't potentially harm somebody else!

**Sickness**

-(1) serious illness

-no cure//life threatening

-(2) minor illness

-having to be taken care of

-Trust issues, bc they're at a weak moment due to their illness

-anxiety bc of illness

I repeat: don't write about this if it triggers you!

**Heartbreak**

-Betrayal

-Not being chosen/somebody else is chosen

-feelings fading 

-established relationships falling apart

-tragedy pulling them apart

idk if this is triggering but if so, don't write about it >:(

This all I can think of rn, I'll probably add more later

Let me know what you think... please... I'm begging you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Band au

**Just them playing instruments // Band AU**

What if the winglets were all different bands!!!!!

Each trying to become famous!!!!

And the Dragonets of Destiny were the most famous and were trying to help the smaller bands!!!!!

**Example, Jade Winglet:**

Qibli (or Umber) could play drums

Winter would most likely play some classical instrument, but an electric version (probably piano/keyboard,,, but could you imagine an electric cello that would be wild)

Turtle could play rhythm guitar

Kinkajou and Moon would probably be singers (Kinkajou would probably start as the lead singer, but over time Moon and her can both be the lead singers. I can also see Moon playing keyboard either instead of or with singing)

Umber could also play bass guitar

Winter and/or Qibli could be the manager, completely exasperated/annoyed by the other member's antics

**Example, Dragonets of Destiny:**

Clay would probably play drums or bass guitar

Sunny would be singer

Tsunami would play electric guitar (but like, really aggresively)

Starflight would play keyboard or electric stringed instrument (I'm thinking either bass or viola, both lower pitched instruments that typically don't have the main melody but are still very important!!)

Glory would also be a singer most likely, probably the manager too

Deathbringer could also be a member, and would probably be either a singer or play a rhythm guitar

THIS COULD LITERALLY BE SO GOOD

IT CAN BE A HUMAN AU TOO!!! BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE!!

_..._

_somebody please write this_

_please_

_I am begging you_

_anyone_


	7. Alternate universe idea (second arc)

Ok so you know how Darkstalker wanted to take over everything? In the AU I've imagined, he actually does it. He gets control over the continent.

The main plot would be the characters (doesn't matter which ones, but Jade Winglet would probably work best) trying to defeat Darkstalker. This could happen in a variety of ways.

The ways that I thought of would be:

1.) A large scale rebellion, preferably lead by a mysterious leader (or Winter. Seriously my boi was NOT done justice in Darkness of Dragons)

2.) Qibli joined Darkstalker, but ends up betraying him (bonus points if it's for someone *cough* Winter and/or Moon *cough*)

3.) A bunch of small rebellions either slowly chipping away at his defense or coming together to defeat him

4.) A new prophecy (a real one)

5.) Pretty much anything else

The end result is up to you, but here are some of my ideas:

1.) Same as in the book 

2.) Darkstalker realizes he's in the wrong / he became evil

3.) He is banished or something idk

4.) He dies

5.) Whatever you want it to be

Idk, I just think that this would be very interesting to read. Let me know what you though or if there is anything you want me to talk about


	8. OMG AN AMAZING PERSON USED MY IDEA!!!

A LOVELY AND AMAZING PERSON WROTE A STORY FOR MY BAND AU IDEA 

THE STORY IS [Jade Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360289/chapters/58746574) BY [JadeNightTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter)

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, IT IS FANTASTIC AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH

(sorry for caps, I'm just really, really happy!!!)


	9. Glory headcannons(?)

**Glory head-canons**

  * Very, very sarcastic
  * Silently (or maybe verbally) judges anyone who claims they are 'fluent in sarcasm' 
  * Gets annoyed and/or embarrassed when her scales change colors based on her emotions
  * Always gives people the weirded out/annoyed look™
  * (for human au) calls tea 'leaf water' and/or coffee 'bean water'
  * Smacks deathbringer on the back of the head anytime he annoys her (a lot of the time)
  * Actually will smack a lot of people on the back of the head
  * Doesn't get bored super easily
  * Rarely flinches at anything



that's all for now folks :)


	10. Just a quick thought

So you know how in Harry Potter when Professor Mcgonagall says "Why is it, whenever something happens, it's always you three?"

I just imagined someone saying that to Moon, Winter, and Qibli and I started cackling.

Moon would look really nervous or embarrassed.

Winter would be struggling to keep a neutral expression and/or suppressing anger

Qibli would just have this smug grin (and was probably the one to get them in trouble in the first place tbh)

I'm still trying not to laugh thinking about it and I don't know why,,,,, I mean I am running on about two hours of sleep but still


	11. AMAZING PERSON GOT INSPIRED BY MY IDEAS

AAAAAAAAAAA

A WONDERFUL, AMAZING PERSON GOT INSPIRED BY MY RANDOM IDEAS???!?!!?!?

Please check out [Wings of Fire: Random Prompts for Random Writers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461662/chapters/59034406) by [CrystalOfTheIceWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOfTheIceWings/pseuds/CrystalOfTheIceWings/works)!!!!!

Their prompts are really cool and super detailed! They also cover a lot of details that I didn't even think about!!!!!


	12. This was a dream

This was my dream last night,,,,, (although my dream made a lot less sense, this is just a more logical summary)

Oh and btw, I have **very** vivid dreams sometimes.

Do any of you guys know what Danganronpa is? (if you do you can see where this is going)

If not, I'll attempt to explain. 

Danganronpa is a (very dark, but still amazing) video game series. Each character in the game has an 'ultimate talent'. The talent can be pretty much anything. For example: ultimate lucky student.

In the games, the characters are forced to participate in a killing game. Let me explain the premise: there are 16 students forced to be in the game. They are all trapped in a 'school'. In order to escape, they must kill another student. They are also given many 'motives'. That means that they are given a specific reason to kill another person beyond just escaping.

However, they don't automatically escape if they murder another student. In the game there are class trials, where the rest of the students have to figure out who killed the victim. 

If the murderer is caught, they die. (in the games they have brutal executions, but I wouldn't advise including that,,,,) If the murderer _isn't_ caught, the rest of the students die and the murderer gets to escape. 

However, that isn't it. You eventually find out that everything in the game was a stimulation, and more importantly a popular show. It is revealed that characters actually volunteered for the show as well. The characters have fabricated memories and are basically completely different people. If a students dies, they wake up from the stimulation with no physical harm, just lots of trauma basically. 

Idk if that made sense but I tried. 

Anyways, my dream involved dragons (or humans if that's what you want) being put in the game by Darkstalker. It is up to you if the characters volunteered or were forced. (I don't remember that)

In my dream, nobody died. They basically refused to murder each other, and unlike the game there were no introduced motives. 

I remember a few characters, most of them I don't remember their ultimate talents (or, as they were called in my dream I think, super talents)

The talents I remember were:

-Turtle: ultimate writer

-Darkstalker: ultimate assassin

-Qibli- ultimate lucky student

Characters I remember were there:

-Winter

-Tsunami

-Peril (she miiiight have been ultimate fighter but idk)

So yeah. Thats it. 

I don't think anyone would want to write about this (especially if you don't know the games)

I might actually write this,,,, idk. 

I just think it would be very interesting. 


	13. Animus idea

GIVEN TO ME BY THE LOVELY [SwaggerDownTheStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet)

Animus dragons in Pantala. Imagine Bumblebee as an animus. Imagine it.

i honestly don’t know how or why I haven’t thought of this tbh


End file.
